


Aye-aye

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: Fun with homophones.





	Aye-aye

I,

Eye.

Aye?

Ayyy!

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I was in an interesting mood on December 3, 2019.
> 
> Inspired by the aye-aye.


End file.
